


5 things

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #IdeNongolSetelahLiatPostIGTeru, #sebuahkegajean, #spontanitas, #こいよ, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, TeRoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: "Apa lima hal terpenting bagimu?"
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	5 things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

Hiro memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, memilih foto mana yang akan ia unggah di Instagram-nya. Ia tidak cemburu dengan Kirk yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan Teru, oke? Hiro hanya malas diabaikan seperti ini, plus ia kedinginan. Ingatkan Hiro untuk menyuruh Teru memperbaiki penghangat ruangannya nanti.

"Teruki?" panggilnya, seraya mendekati sang kekasih. Sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sang gitaris tunggal MFS itu.

Teru menoleh, mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya. "Ya, sayangku?" Ia berkata dengan senyuman jahil. Kirk sudah melompat pergi dari sofa, membuat sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang ponsel bebas. 

Hiro merapatkan diri pada Teru, ketika sang gitaris memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Hangat tubuh Teru memang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Memejamkan mata ketika jemari panjang sang Nishizawa memainkan surai hitamnya.

"Masih sibuk memilih foto?" tanya Hiro, melirik pada layar ponsel Teru. Ia menyeringai sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Pilih saja foto yang pertama kali kaulihat, seperti yang kulakukan."

Teru terkekeh, mendaratkan kecupan di dahi sang vokalis. "Sudah kulakukan." Ia mengetikkan _caption_ dengan cepat, sebelum menekan tombol unggah. "Setidaknya, aku tidak bercerita panjang lebar melalui hashtag sepertimu."

"Hei!"

"Bercanda, sayang."

Hiro berpura-pura cemberut, meraih ponsel Teru dan melihat foto dan video yang baru ia unggah. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu, kekasihnya itu pulang dari perjalanan memancingnya ke Nagasaki bersama tim Tsuri Iroha. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Hiroki ketika melihat video Teru yang berusaha mendekati seekor kucing putih lucu di unggahannya.

Ah, Hiro jadi terpikir untuk men- _follow_ akun memancing Teru nanti.

Sementara Teru asyik menonton video kucing berbicara, Hiro mendadak terpikir soal pertanyaan yang kakaknya, Taka, tuliskan di grup keluarga Mori Bros (grup bernama konyol yang dibuat Taka, berisi dirinya, Hiro, dan Tomo). Pertanyaan itu memang sederhana, tapi cukup mengena dan menarik untuk dijawab juga. 

"Hei, Teruki." Suara Hiro mengalihkan sang gitaris dari layar ponselnya. Hiro menatap manik coklat Teru ketika bertanya dengan cepat, "Apa lima hal terpenting bagimu?"

"Apa?" Teru jadi lebih tertarik pada pertanyaan kekasihnya. Ia mematikan ponsel, balik menatap bingung Hiro. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Hiro memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah... aku hanya ingin bertanya saja..." gumamnya. "Ini pertanyaan bodoh dari Taka-nii. Lupakan saja..."

Teru terkekeh mendengarnya. "Hmm, aku tidak keberatan menjawabnya," ujarnya, "tapi, karena aku belum memikirkan jawabannya, kau dulu yang menjawabnya."

"Padahal aku yang bertanya kepadamu," desah Hiro. Ia menyamankan posisi tubuhnya yang masih dalam pelukan Teru, berpikir sejenak. "Oke, lima hal terpenting, ya... aku bingung memikirkannya."

"Jawab saja, sayang. Katakan apa hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalamu."

" _Etto_... hal penting pertama," Hiro menggaruk pipinya, yang dihiasi rona merah. Ia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "itu kau, Teruki."

Senyum lebar dikembangkan Teru ketika mendengarnya. Ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya, yang tersenyum malu. "Aku merasa terhormat menjadi yang pertama," ucapnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Yang kedua," Hiro berpikir sejenak, "keluargaku--pengecualian untuk Taka-nii si Bodoh itu."

"Dasar _tsundere_ ," kata Teru, mencuri satu ciuman lagi di bibir Hiro, "padahal kau mengidolakannya lebih dari siapapun."

Hiro mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Teru. "Ketiga, band kita, My First Story. Yah, kalian semua memang sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Lalu, pekerjaanku sebagai vokalis. Dan yang terakhir..." Alis Hiro bertaut, menandakan ia tengah berpikir keras. "...ah, aku bingung!" Ia mengacak surainya, membuat Teru tertawa geli. Padahal ia sendiri yang bilang ini pertanyaan bodoh, tapi ia juga memikirkannya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, giliranku," kata Teru, mengakhiri kebingungan Hiro. 

"Tapi aku belum selesai!"

"Tak apa, simpan saja hal penting kelima untukmu."

Giliran Teru yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hiro menatap kekasihnya, mendadak ia antusias ingin mendengar jawaban Teru. Mungkin saja, jawaban sang gitaris cukup menarik.

"Lima hal terpenting di hidupku," mulai Teru, menyunggingkan cengiran, "dimulai dari yang pertama, adalah band kita, My First Story. Yang kedua..."

"Biar kutebak!" seru Hiro, menyengir lebar. "Pasti memancing!"

Teru menggeleng, mencubit pelan pipi Hiro. "Bukan. Memancing itu nomor tiga," balasnya. "Yang kedua itu keluarga--sama sepertimu."

"Hmm, begitukah," desau Hiro. Ia menggenggam tangan Teru yang tadi berada di pipinya, menautkan jari-jari mereka. 

Teru meneruskan jawabannya tadi, "Keempat... kucing!"

"Hee?" Hiro tak menduga jawaban itu. "Kucing?"

"Yep. Kucing membuatku bahagia, kautahu itu?" jelas Teru, diikuti suara meong Kirk dari ujung ruangan. Membuat ia tertawa. 

Hiro turut tertawa. "Kelima?" ia bertanya. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang belum Teru sebutkan sebagai hal terpenting baginya. "Jangan bilang kau akan menyimpan jawabanmu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Hal kelima?" ulang Teru. Ia mengulum senyuman lebar, yang menghangatkan hati Hiro. Senyum yang Hiro paham, apa maksudnya.

Teru perlahan mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka, menatap dalam manik kelam Hiro. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya," bisiknya, sembari meraih tengkuk sang vokalis. "Hal kelima adalah seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupku."

Dingin yang menggelayut di udara, tergantikan oleh kehangatan ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Hiro mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Teru, menarik kekasihnya mendekat. Ia dapat merasakan Teru memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hiro tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Ya, ia sudah tahu jawaban Teru.

"Hal terpenting di hidupku adalah kau, Moriuchi Hiroki."

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: fluff manis ringan yang saya tulis sebagai pemanasan, sebelum nulis ff TeRoki spesial untuk natal nanti!
> 
> Nantikan fanfik spesialnya ya!  
> Fraux


End file.
